


Capes Quarterly

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: DCU Big Bang, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Cover art for Elf/Elfwreck's story "How I Lost My Job At Capes Quarterly", about tabloid journalism in the DCU!





	Capes Quarterly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How I Lost My Job at Capes Quarterly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513667) by [Elf (Elfwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf), [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien). 



**Author's Note:**

> Kory is wearing Valentino Fall 2018 except for the bralette, which I found browsing Lingerie Addict and don’t know the designer of.


End file.
